


Happy Birthday, Lana

by PinkAndYellowFlowers



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Morrilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAndYellowFlowers/pseuds/PinkAndYellowFlowers





	Happy Birthday, Lana

Lana glanced around the trailer, taking in all of the birthday cards, flowers, and trinkets from fans, the crew, and the cast.  Well, not quite the entire cast.  It was clear she was a favorite just by the sheer volume of presents surrounding her.  But the omittance of one person’s attention left her feeling empty and alone this birthday.  She waited last year, hoping, thinking enough time had gone by that they could move on.  At least as friends.  She knew it wasn’t fair, to either of them, but she couldn’t help but let her mind wander, fantasize, and remember.  Remember what her strong arms felt like wrapped around her.  Remember the taste of chai on her lips.  Remember gripping white sheets and blonde hair while biting her lip to the point of tasting blood to make sure not a sound escaped her lips.  Remember how the smile didn’t quite meet her eyes when offering her congratulations after the wedding was announced.  Remember the stolen glances since.  Remember that one time vows were almost broken after too much wine.  Remember opening old wounds.

A soft knock on the trailer door broke her painful trip down memory lane.  More flowers, no doubt.  Plastering on that radiant smile she is known for (and is probably real about half of the time) she opens the door to accept her latest birthday greeting.

Tentative green eyes dart between the ground and the side of the trailer.  “I just…um…I wanted to stop by and wish you a happy birthday.”

Wordlessly, Lana steps aside, a silent invitation.

She steps in and hands her a small box.  “It’s not much.”

Lana can barely take her eyes of the blonde as she carefully opens the box with shaking hands.  Her heart squeezes when she sees the contents.  “Oh, Jen… How did you…?” Her voice trailed off, bewildered how she found it, years later.

Jen still can’t look her in the eye.  “I actually went back and bought it the next day.  I’ve been meaning to give it to you.”

The vintage glass sushi set held the weight of a hundred memories and a future that never could have been. 

Lana tried, but no words would come.  She openly stared now, silently damning the universe for not being allowed to pull Jen into her arms and get lost for the afternoon.  The “might have been"s hung over them like a storm cloud.

No.  She couldn’t just let her go.

“Actually, would you like to stay?  I was just about to make some coffee.” The eagerness and vulnerability in her voice made the intent clear.

Jen hesitated, giving her a weak smile.  She really shouldn’t.  She should get back.  She shouldn’t go down this road.  She shouldn’t put herself through the pain again. 

But she shouldn’t still be in love with her, even after all this time.

Maybe this was all she needed.  This one last time.

Maybe this would be the last time their coffee would get cold on the counter together, long since forgotten.  Maybe this would be the last time Jen got to taste the small scar on Lana’s lip.  Maybe this is the last time her strong arms would wrap around her petite frame and carry her into the bedroom.  Maybe this would be the last time Jen’s name fell silently from Lana’s lips while the sheets were being gripped.

Maybe.

Then again, maybe not.


End file.
